


Sail the Stars

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: (I'm shocked too), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, No Angst, Royalty, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Michael pretending not to be royalty and accidentally, but not quite rescued by people who aren't technically pirates but definitely aren't law abiding citizens?  Less of a problem than you'd think.





	Sail the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> (Part of the Michael Guerin Week 2019)
> 
> Prompt: The Tropier the Better (fanfic trope of your choice)
> 
> \- Space Pirates, Misunderstandings, Royalty, Mistaken Identities
> 
> This entire plot idea stemmed from a discussion because of this [post right here.](https://tasyfa.tumblr.com/post/187582633339/credit-to-innova-corsetry-yall-oh-my-god-why)

Michael stares incredulously at his _rescuers_. There are two of them, one with dark hair and finely chiseled cheekbones, scruff shadowing his jaw and the other with thick, lush curls, gleaming brown eyes and a smile sharper than the cut on her cheek.

“Maria,” the one with curls offers along with her hand and then she’s grinning, “fancy a ride out of here?”

And that is how Michael ends up on what he’s fairly certain is a pirate vessel. There’s been no attempt to find out his identity, however when they’d sprung him from the brig, their two companions _-who he has yet to meet_\- were apparently helping themselves to the bounties of the ship. 

Despite all that, he can’t quite place how Kyle fits into it. Maria is apparently the Roswell’s master of communications, trade and a list longer than he can remember. Rosa, as Maria told him, is their pilot and the last member of their crew is Alex. 

Kyle, however is too skilled to be a mere medical aid. He’s also got far too many morals to make it as a bounty hunter or a pirate, if the way he stopped to check on the unconscious crew they’d liberated Michael from is any indication. Maria had scoffed at him, but it had been fond and she hadn’t rushed him. 

“How did you end up getting taken in by those louts?” Maria asks him after he’s been herded to the kitchen and offered food and drink. He takes to the grog happily enough and wishes that requesting acetone wouldn’t immediately give away the fact that he’s from Antar. 

“A calculated risk,” he tells her, though for him it was never truly a risk and the only calculated part was purposefully getting captured. “I was looking for someone and knew they did ransoms and trades, I was hoping to find information.” He doesn’t offer who he was looking for and thankfully, Maria doesn’t press. 

“We’re going to refuel on Bryr,” she tells his and refills his glass, “maybe you’ll get some information or a new lead there.” 

Michael blinks to give himself a moment, Bryr is close to Antar. It’s out of the main route but easy enough to get to and at this rate, it’s the best place to look for information without traveling too far. 

“Sounds perfect,” he says finally and is rewarded with a beautiful, blinding grin. 

Then Kyle enters and his face is set in an unhappy frown that has Maria scowling in return even as she pours a third glass. She mutters a low, unfamiliar curse and then sighs, tilting her face up. 

“Thank you,” Kyle mutters and immediately opens a small kit and tends to the cut on her face, “the last thing I need is you getting an infection DeLuca. Rosa would have my head.” 

Maria snorts, “as if Valenti, she’d just drive you crazy a little more than usual.”

Kyle responds, but Michael’s brain is on the fritz and he turns, staring at them both and then bringing up a mental image. It fits, just without the scruff and he stares.

“You’re Valenti?” He finally asks, “Kyle Valenti? Who got kidnapped from a royal Antaran ship last week?” 

There’s a long pause and Maria’s eyes narrow even as Kyle’s widen.

“I was not kidnapped!” He finally says and it’s with an incredulous tone, “my sister, her girlfriend and my best friend picked me up!” 

“Like hell I was gonna make him ride commercial,” another voice adds and Michael turns to find a woman entering. He stares, unable to help it because while he supposes she shares some traits with Kyle, he really can’t focus on them. Not when she looks so much like Liz, the woman marrying his brother and the reason why he’s out here searching the stars for a human doctor in the first place.

“It was a royal Antaran cruiser,” he finally says, though that’s not his real complaint, “there was nothing commercial about it!” 

There’s an uncomfortable silence for a moment, “so you’re looking for me?” Is what Kyle finally asks, “I sent Liz a message that Rosa and Alex were picking me up and that I’d be there early. Don’t know why you’d think I was kidnapped.” 

Michael sighs and curses Max with everything he has. “Liz is marrying my brother, Max,” he admits, “he didn’t want to stress Liz out. All he told me was that you disappeared in the company of some suspicious characters, left most of your stuff on board and at one point were seen struggling with said characters.”

There’s another lengthy pause and Michael has the feeling the answer is going to make him fratricidal. 

“Do you mean hugging?” Maria is the one who finally asks, laughter bursting out with her words.

Kyle, or Valenti as Michael has thought of him for the last week, has his face buried in his hands and is shaking his head as Rosa pats him, grinning. 

“Apparently,” Michael says in sullen agreement and then downs his drink. “Acetone?” He asks, because at this point, _ what is the point _? 

“Sure, Alex always keeps some. There are easier ways to clean off polish but sometimes the smell makes him nostalgic,” Rosa says and she sends a message through her communicator. 

It’s nearly a whole glass of alcohol -_ that hasn’t got any less vile _\- later that the last member of the crew arrives. 

Michael already knows his name but he’s delighted by the idea of meeting him in person simply for the fact that he bears acetone. 

What he isn’t expecting is the tall figure who grins at him. A sharp but good natured smile and soft, warm brown eyes that are darkly lined. It’s a handsome picture only made more beautiful by the leather corset vest and a smear of grease on his cheek. The sight of him makes Michael’s knees weak. 

“Someone need this?” He asks, shaking the bottle of acetone and his voice just tempts Michael with the haunting question of how many octaves it can travel. 

“Me,” he says and if he’d thought Alex’s eyes were captivating before, it’s nothing compared to having his bright gaze fixed on Michael. He steps closer and hands it to him, letting their hands brush and Michael has to bite back the visceral urge to loop his fingers in Alex’s belt-loops and tug. 

“Welcome aboard,” Alex says and the look he gives Michael should be illegal. Or only allowed when Michael is more coherent and in control of himself.

“Pleasure to be here,” Michael drawls out and he means every word.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually an au of an AU that I have in mind and have been working on. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
